Leati Anoa'i
Leati Anoa'i is a Sulani native and star of The Sims 4 Island Living. He was introduced in the first episode of Island Living and is now part of The Sims 4 Discover University. Description Leati has long black hair and brown eyes with a brown skintone and three large Sulani tattoos on his arm and legs. His merman form is same in appearance with a red sparkly mermaid tail. Island Living Leati Anoa'i moved to Sulani after having been away for several years for school. He joined the Conservation career and met Makoa Kealoha upon moving into his new home. As they hadn't seen each other for several years it didn't take long for their friendship to increase to Good Friends. Not long after starting his new job, Leati met Sapphire Stormborn, a Mermaid who had moved to Sulani and was living on the beach in Mua Pel'am. He developed a slight crush on her at first thinking she was cute and it seemed that she liked him too but it never went beyond flirtation. One morning Leati awoke to hear a noise on the back deck and went out to find Eärendil Amo sleeping on one of his lounge chairs. After questioning him, Eärendil revealed that he had got caught up in a storm and washed up on the beach and crawled onto his deck to sleep off an injury. Leati agreed to let him stay with him for a few days and went off to work. The day was particuarly hard on Leati and he returned home tired and annoyed from the day to find his house had been completely remodeled. Eärendil told him not to question it and went out swimming in the lagoon. Leati joined him as a dip in the lagoon might make him feel better and he saw that Eärendil was a Merman. Eärendil took this opportunity to demonstrate his powers and gave Leati a Mermaid's Kiss which gave him a temporary ability to breathe underwater. Slightly shocked by this kiss and tired from the day, Leati sat on his deck and contemplated the days events while Eärendil went off to sleep. A couple nights later Leati had a dream that he and Eärendil flirted with each other and went out to Mua Pel'am where they stargazed and woohooed in the waterfall and he also became a Merman. Leati woke up with minor romance with Eärendil and tried not to think about it for the rest of the day. He asked Makoa for advice who suggested that maybe it was a dream and that it means nothing. After taking Makoa's advice things seemed to get better until Eärendil suggested that maybe he start growing his hair out and his crush started to get stronger. A day or so later while sunbathing Leati dozed off and had another dream about Eärendil, this time they were in the house and they went into Leati's bedroom and spent the day in bed together during a storm. After Leati woke from his sunbathing and his tan had set in Eärendil started to flirt with him which he liked and realised that maybe he had caught feelings for Eärendil. That evening Leati went out to visit Sapphire and told her about Eärendil and his crush on him. Sapphire was surprised but she suggested that maybe Leati take Eärendil out on a date but wasn't sure if he should. When he came back to his house he spoke with Eärendil and they both went out for a morning jog together. That evening Leati asked Eärendil out on a date and took him to the bar first where they talked and go to know each other a bit more and then whent out to Mua Pel'am where Leati revealed that he had a dream about Eärendil at the waterfall and they shared their first kiss. Not long after Leati and Eärendil's date at Mua Pel'am things started to go well for them until one morning Leati saw his Eyes of Sulani treasure that he had on the counter in the kitchen were gone (Stolen in the night by the Sea Witch Te'Lati Hek'at). Later that day he and Eärendil got into a fight over the missing treaure and Eärendil threw a drink at Leati and went off swimming. Leati was upset by this sudden change in Eärendil and didn't know what was wrong. The next morning Eärendil apologised to Leati and later that day gifted Leati the Fingers of Sulani that he had found diving, Leati gave Eärendil a rose in return, Eärendil then asked Leati if they would like to officially start dating and Leati said yes. Traits And Aspirations Traits: * Child Of The Island * Loves The Outdoors * Romantic * Home Turf (Aspiration) * Laid Back (Reward) Aspirations: * Beach Life (Completed) Trivia * Leati was originally created in the Sims 4 CAS Collection video The Shield, which depicted the creation of WWE Superstars Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose. * Leati Anoa'i is based on the real life WWE Superstar Roman Reigns who's real name is Leati Joseph Anoa'i. * The name Anoa'i is Samoan. * Leati's original goal at the beginning of Island Living was to complete the Beach Life aspiration as well as completely restore the Island of Sulani to it's natural beauty, this was achieved in Part 11 and Part 12 of Island Living. * Leati was the first Bisexual male to be introduced in the Ripley Gamer Sims Universe. * Leati's best friend is Makoa Kealoha, while this friendship was established very quickly through game-play mechanics, Leati and Makoa are actually very close childhood friends having grown up in Sulani together. * Prior to Island Living, Leati most likely would have been at Foxbury Institute studying enviromental sciences. Category:Characters